


Biding Time

by doctor_jasley



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/pseuds/doctor_jasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison is boring. Pete could care less. He's just waiting for his sentence to end so he can continue building his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biding Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for bandom_meme over on dw. Trying to get back into the swing of writing.

Days drag by. Nights are long. Life is compartmentalized into sections. A bastardized version of the secondary school system.

There’s name call, breakfast, busy work, lunch, busy work, recess, dinner, name call, lights out. It loops. The world narrowed down to reflection and rehabilitation.

It’s the same shit all day every day.

Pete has a shitty calendar tapped to the far wall of his cell. He’s been counting down the days till the end of his stay at the state penitentiary. A three year sentence for negligent homicide is easy to navigate when no one wants to test the waters.

Money can buy lots of things. Just, sometimes hanging a jury is too obvious. Pete’s been in before. Once for armed burglary and the other for aggravated assault.

He has a reputation.

And slots to fill. If he plays his cards right, recruiting from inside the system is easier than trying to convert the unbelievers into crooks and criminals. You need a certain skill set when building an empire.

Prisons, dive bars, and various other sundry places are _always_ the way to go. Occasionally, you luck up, like Pete did with Patrick and you just happen to be in the right spot at just the right moment. But, on the most part sticking to weeding through the scum can and _does_ pay off.

He’s building a family from the ground up. He needs to have a foundation. Respect. And impressive credentials. If he’s doing it with a flare for the hands-on approach that’s his business. He wants a _family_ who knows he’s willing to do anything he asks of them and that he’s not stupid.

You have to know how a job works before you can catch finks and charlatans in their lies.

The best empires rise to power through tightness. One chink in the armor and you lose. Pete has a plan. He’s not losing.

Being locked away doesn’t keep him away from his people. Patrick’s a good second in his stead.

When the days melt away to that last second of confinement, he’ll be given his personal belongings from three years ago and booted out. They’ll be a meeting set up with a parole office. If Andy does his job, Pete’ll have someone on the take who can be bought and sold at will.

Then Patrick will drop by to pick him up to take him home. After celebration sex they’ll talk about expansion. It’ll be fun times.

Until then, he has to deal with the system. No matter how fucking boring and droll it is.


End file.
